Rosario Vampire: When Monsters Collide
by Lord Daemon
Summary: A school dance is coming up at Yokai Academy, and Tsukune needs to make his choice on who to take. It's hard enough when five girls want to be the chosen one to be his date, but with the arrival of a few new guests at the academy things are about to get out of control. New friendships and dangers are sure to arise at Yokai Academy, when monsters from different worlds collide.


**Hello, and welcome to my first crossover story. In anticipation for my original novel, 'Chronicles of Eden' to be released as my first e-book very soon, I've decided to pay tribute to the anime and manga that started my writing profession. It was Rosario+Vampire that first got me to write fanfiction, and while that fanfic is still going strong I've branched out and started my own work, which gave rise to Eden. So what better way to say thanks to the cast of R+V for inspiring me to write than to have them meet the cast of my new story face to face. This story isn't in relation to either my R+V fanfiction or my novel, but rather a non-canon story made just for fun. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Rosario Vampire: When Monsters Collide**

It was another typical morning at the hidden monster school Yokai Academy. Students were walking to school while discussing their assignments casually, the sun was shining through the clouds (as much as it normally does in this gloomy academy), and love was in the air.

Well, sort of.

"Tsukune!" Moka called out as she was trotting down the path from the dorms to the school. She started running down the path with green emerald eyes that were shining with her bright smile.

"Wait, Tsukune!" she called out again. She had on her normal school uniform, her rosary dangled around above her breasts, and she was smiling at the boy she was falling in love with.

Ahead of her down the path a male student stopped and turned around from her call. Tsukune's eyes locked onto her and a smile drew across his face as he saw the pink haired vampire running towards him. He waved and opened his mouth to call out to her, right before his world went dark and the cheers of another girl were heard as something soft and warm wrapped around his face. Moka stopped running as she saw Kurumu holding onto Tsukune very tightly and pressing his face into her bosom. And by very tightly, I mean no amount of air could reach the boy's mouth or nose as her breasts had him completely enveloped. Kurumu had once again gone into a love filled tangent while Tsukune's arms flailed helplessly around at his sides.

"Tsukune! I'm so glad I got to you before that evil Moka drained you dry! Did you miss me? I dreamt of you all night my lovely Destined One! And what a dream too! All the wild hot things I know you'll do wh-"

BANG!

The blue haired succubus dropped to the ground dazed after a golden washtub landed square on her head. The boy deprived of oxygen fell to the ground as well, equally dazed with a loud gasp as a young girl in a witch's outfit ran over to them.

"Stop suffocating Tsukune you dumb milk cow! Haven't you ever noticed that he almost dies every time you do that?" Yukari yelled out. She looked to Tsukune then to Moka with worry.

"If he dies now, he'll never have a threesome with Moka and me, and it'll be all your fault!"

Kurumu shook her head then quickly got up, glaring at Yukari with fury that she was interrupted before she got to the good details of her dream.

"I'll have you know you little brat that Tsukune loves it when I give him attention. Besides, just because you're too flat to do the same is no reason to be jealous!" she barked out.

Moka sighed then walked over to seeing at a very familiar scene; Tsukune was regaining consciousness on the ground as his world slowly stopped spinning, Kurumu and Yukari were having a childish fight while bringing up past instances of violence on each other's part while also commenting harshly about each other's breast sizes, and she had the best hunch that they were being watched from close by.

"Mizore, I know you're nearby, you always are. Come on out and help me stop those two," Moka said while looking around.

"But if we let them kill each other that's two less rivals," Mizore said casually as she walked out from behind a tree. Moka shook her head then looked over to Tsukune.

"Still, Tsukune doesn't want us fighting, do something would you please? They just don't lis-"

She was cut off by the sudden silence as the yelling and cursing seemed to stop instantly. She looked over and saw Kurumu and Yukari encased in a block of ice while Mizore retracted her hand, her ice claw returning to normal.

"Happy now?" Mizore asked in her usual tone before she helped Tsukune up onto his feet.

"Good morning my love, shall we go to class?" she asked softly while she wrapped herself around one of his arms and started walking him towards the school. Tsukune looked around confused and stammered something while the snow maiden sighed happily.

"Hold on! Tsukune is walking with me!" Moka yelled as she ran over and grabbed his other arm. Soon the boy was caught in a tug of war between the vampire and snow woman, a familiar predicament that he was sadly growing used to.

"Tsukune is going with me. I don't love him for just his blood, I love him for his heart," Mizore said coolly.

"I love him for his heart too!" Moka shot back.

_'But his blood is yummy too.'_

"He's going with us!" yelled out Kurumu and Yukari, the girls having finally broken out of their icy prison. They grabbed his shoulders and tried to pry him away, with Tsukune now being pulled back and forth and side to side while the girls all bickered with each other. All while being tugged from four different directions the only thought that came to the poor boy's mind was the same as always.

_'These girls are going to kill me someday.'_

* * *

Near the cliffside overlooking the red sea all was calm next to a pumpkin headed scarecrow. A gentle breeze rolled by as a few weeds swayed slightly in the wind, everything being quiet near the bus stop to the monster academy. From a nearby tunnel a colorful glow bloomed through the darkness, a swirl of vibrant lights shining from the gateway that led out of the monster realm. As the lights faded a horse's neigh echoed out from the tunnel followed by the sounds of horseshoes trotting along the road. Traveling out from the tunnel a white horse was seen pulling a large wooden caravan, the four large wheels of the wagon rolling smoothly over the paved road. It had no windows on the sides, only a small window in the back, and a small entryway in the front leading out onto the front seat. And sitting at the front of the ride a teen was seen looking around curiously while at the reins, his expression showing puzzlement as he scratched his head in question. He wore brown leather boots, light brown pants, a black linen sleeveless shirt, and a gray long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned in the front (mostly because it no longer had its buttons). His short dark hair was a bit messy as always while his brown eyes glanced around at the surroundings curiously.

"Um… where… are we?" he asked with confusion.

"Daniel? What happened, what was that light just now?" a girl asked as she stepped out from inside the cabin. She was the same age and height as Daniel, had long blonde hair with a few blue streaks running through it, and blue eyes. She wore white leather boots, gray pants that went down to her knees, a brown belt with a dagger sheathed at the right hip, a yellow short sleeve shirt that was ripped slightly down the middle, and a brown leather bracelet on her left wrist that had a green gemstone on it. Strapped behind her at an angle was a straightedge sword in its sheath, the handle being dark with a curved hilt.

"I'm not sure Triska, we were riding into a tunnel out in the outerlands under an old bridge, and then… we came out here," Daniel said with a shrug. He snapped the reins causing the horse to neigh and come to a stop near the pumpkin headed scarecrow. Triska hopped up onto the seat and looked around curiously as Daniel looked back behind them towards the tunnel.

"That was weird, how did we come out of a mountain?" he said to himself.

"What happened, why did we stop?" a young girl's voice asked. Stepping out from the cabin a girl about Yukari's height looked around curiously. She wore brown leather boots that had pink ribbons used for the laces, striped black and white stockings that went up to her thighs, a small light green skirt, a red long sleeve shirt that had gold trimmings on the ends of the sleeves along with red and yellow trimmed shoulder covers, a light blue bow tie, and a round blue crystal worn on a necklace. She had a pointed red witch's hat with the cone being crooked and a small jackrabbit's skull tied to it with a brown strap. In her hand she held a dark green wooden staff that was about her height, with the skull of a ram adorning the top with curled horns.

"Better question, where are we?" the girl asked looking around in puzzlement.

"I'm not sure Alyssa, we just appeared here after traveling through a tunnel in the outerlands," Daniel said with a shrug. Triska hopped off the caravan and looked around over the cliffs towards the sea.

"What the hell is up with the sea out there, its red like blood," she said, pointing out to the water. Alyssa hopped off the caravan and walked over as well, looking around at the sea with a raised eyebrow.

"A sea of blood, that can't be a good sign," she said shaking her head. Daniel looked at the sea as well then glanced behind as another figure popped out from the caravan, stepping up onto the seat and looking around curiously like always. She appeared to be the same age and height as the other teens; however it was obvious she wasn't human. She wore tall dark boots, a navy blue tunic with no belt that went down to her thighs, the outfit doing nothing to hide her lovely physique, and dark blue gloves. Her short dark hair fluttered gently in the breeze while her dark blue eyes looked around at the change in scenery with wonder. Sticking out of her hair was a pair of insect antennae, twitching slightly as she made a quiet squeaking sound from her mouth. And behind her sticking out above her rear was a large black insect's abdomen, the appendage appearing like an ant's. She squeaked a few times then looked to Daniel curiously. He glanced to her as she squeaked a few more times with a puzzled expression, the boy all too familiar with how she could only squeak instead of talking like everybody else. Still, he had a decent hunch what she was trying to ask.

"We're not sure Squeak, we just seemed to come out here after going through a tunnel," he said before looking around at the rotting forest nearby. Squeak looked around carefully then quickly grabbed her trusty pickaxe from inside the cabin, slinging the digging tool around her back with its leather strap before jumping down next to the caravan. The ant girl looked around slowly as her antennae twitched slightly while another girl slowly stepped out from the cabin onto the seat next to Daniel.

"Come out where? What happened?" she asked curiously. She was slightly shorter than Triska in height, and was also obviously not human. She wore brown sandals on her feet, with her webbed toes being visible, a light blue petal skirt with green trimmings going down to her thighs, and a white sleeveless shirt with a long blue tie. From her knees up to her thighs her skin shifted to light blue and greenish scales, just as it was from her elbows to her hands. Behind her a long slender reptilian tail was seen with the same scales covering it. She had short teal colored hair that went down to her shoulders and green reptilian fins sticking out slightly for ears. Her brown eyes looked around curiously from behind her rounded glasses as Daniel stood up next to her.

"We went through a tunnel in the outerlands and came out… here," he said with confusion. Triska glanced back to them and then waved around casually.

"Well, Specca? You're our guide out here, where are we?" she asked. Specca looked around at the surroundings then over to the red sea.

"Umm… I'm not quite sure, I've never seen… anything like this before," she said unsurely.

"What would we do without her?" Alyssa asked flatly. Specca showed a flustered expression and looked to her with a pout.

"Hey, I'm the monster expert of the group, not the navigator. And I've only traveled so much in Eden before, I can't be expected to identify every region we come across," she stated firmly. Alyssa rolled her eyes then glanced to the scarecrow nearby while Triska looked around at the horizon over the red sea. Squeak looked around curiously for a moment then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She pointed over into the distance near the rotting forest and squeaked a few times, with the group looking to her then over to seeing a gothic looking building in the distance.

"What is that? Some sort of cathedral?" Triska asked.

"Yokai Academy," Alyssa said with a curious eye, the group looking to her as she was reading the sign by the pumpkin headed scarecrow.

"Yokai Academy? So it's some sort of school?" Daniel asked looking back to the building in the distance.

"Not sure, the sign just says 'Welcome to Yokai Academy'," Alyssa said with a shrug. Daniel kneeled down and reached inside the cabin before pulling out a map, looking at it curiously while Specca leaned over to see as well.

"I don't see anything on the map about a school being around here, or a mountain with a tunnel, or an ocean for that matter," he said while scratching his head. Specca nodded then looked over to the other girls while adjusting her glasses.

"We appear to be lost," she stated.

"Again, what would we do without her?" Alyssa asked flatly. Specca twitched from that remark then looked back to the map with an annoyed huff.

"Anyway, I suggest that Daniel and I remain here and try to figure out where we should go. The rest of you should take a look around the area, maybe try to find out where we are exactly," she declared. After a pause she glanced over to see the three other girls staring at her with dull expressions.

"How about we throw you over the cliff and see if a nixie can swim through a sea of blood?" Triska asked flatly. Specca jumped slightly then smiled nervously at the girls before Daniel set the map down back inside the cabin and stood up.

"Ok, calm down everyone. We're just a little lost is all," he said looking around the area carefully.

"Should we just turn around and go back through the tunnel?" Triska asked with a shrug.

"We could, although no telling if that will take us back to where we just were," Daniel said as he gazed around at the large rotting forest nearby. He looked towards the building in the distance then back to the girls.

"How about we go check out that school, find out where we are and where this is," he suggested.

"I vote we try our luck with the tunnel again," Specca said worriedly. Squeak nodded and ran back to the caravan. Alyssa glanced towards the school then smiled with a shrug.

"I say we check out the school. We've been traveling for hours, I could use a good walk to stretch out my legs," she said with a nod. Triska looked from the tunnel back towards the school then to the tunnel again.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to at least find out where we are, and how we got here. Although the sea of blood isn't really doing wonders for my nerves," she pointed out. Daniel looked over towards the sea and peered at it closely.

"I don't think its blood, its rolling around like water down there. I think it's just… red water?" he said with a shrug.

"Not making me feel any better here," Triska commented.

"Lucky isn't panicking or anything, there doesn't seem to be any danger around here," Alyssa said, looking towards the white horse. Lucky snorted lightly while standing casually in front of the caravan. Daniel nodded and looked towards the building in the distance.

"At the very least we should find out what's here and mark it on our map. Who knows, we might even find others around here that could join our cause," he said with a shrug.

"That is true, definitely seems like the kind of place to find monsters in," Triska said looking towards the rotting forest.

"Hey, I resent that," Specca said insulted.

"Yeah, not all monsters live in old rotting forests you know," Alyssa added with a narrowed glance to Triska. Triska looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your home is in the _middle_ of a dead forest," she pointed out.

"It wasn't always like that, and that's not the point!" Alyssa shouted out at her.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's just go find out where we are, ok?" Daniel said looking around at the girls. They glanced to him then to each other, all of them then nodding in agreement before looking back over towards the building in the distance.

"Looks like there's a path through the forest over there, but I don't think the caravan will fit through it," Triska said looking over towards the forest. There was a worn dirt path lined with gravestones seen extending out into the woods towards the academy. Specca nodded then looked to the building while adjusting her glasses.

"No, it doesn't seem that way. Lucky and the caravan will have to remain here. Daniel and I will go investigate where we are while the rest of you stand guard here," she said confidently. Glancing around she once again saw all the girls looking at her with dull glares while Daniel was looking up with a tired expression.

"Or we could all go," Triska said flatly.

"Lucky will be fine here for a little while. And I'm not leaving Daniel alone while he's out here," Alyssa said while drumming her fingers on her staff. Squeak nodded while keeping an eye on Specca then looked over towards the forest. Daniel sat down with a weak smile while Specca hopped off the caravan, the boy then driving the ride around and stopping it near the tunnel entrance off to the side in a small clearing.

"Do you think Lucky will really be alright on his own?" Specca asked curiously.

"He'll be fine, besides he's nearly out of sight parked over there. And if anything does spook him you can be sure he'll spook them right back," Alyssa said with a giddy laugh. Triska smirked and looked back over towards the forest as Daniel walked over to them.

"Alright, let's go see what kind of place Yokai Academy is," he said with a smile. The group set off towards the building together, entering the path through the rotting forest while looking around curiously at the new sights.

* * *

At the front gate of the academy Ruby was sweeping the path with a calm smile on her face. A few students passed by now and again, with the witch bowing and greeting them to another day at the school. After a while she looked up at the cloudy sky with a longing gaze, daydreaming about the boy she loved while the world around her shifted into sparkly and hazy bubbles. She giggled softly and blushed as she held a hand to her cheek.

_'Tsukune…'_

"Good morning Ruby," Tsukune's voice called out. The witch sighed and looked down with loving eyes.

"Good morning master," she said with too much passion in her voice.

"Uh, Ruby?" Moka asked carefully. Ruby blinked then looked over to see Tsukune watching her with an awkward smile, Moka having a worried smile, Yukari watching her with a raised eyebrow, and Mizore and Kurumu staring at her with discontent. Ruby jumped in surprise then smiled nervously at the group.

"Oh! I… I mean good morning Tsukune, everybody," she said quickly followed by a nervous laugh.

"Good morning," Tsukune said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head. Ruby looked away and breathed out, regaining her composure then looking back to Tsukune with a calm smile again.

"So Tsukune, the big school dance is coming up this weekend. Have you given any thought as to whether you're going to go or not?" she asked. Tsukune smiled weakly, having wished not to be talking about this subject so soon and around select company. Before he could open his mouth to try to change the topic he was quickly pulled to the side as Kurumu grabbed hold of his arm, with her breasts enveloping his arm as she smiled brightly.

"Of course we're going to go, we're going to be the hottest couple there," she said proudly. Tsukune looked at her with worry before he was pulled to the other side by Mizore, the snow girl glaring at Kurumu with a cold stare.

"And just who were you going with? I know you don't mean Tsukune, since _we're_ going together," she said with annoyance. Kurumu growled and pulled Tsukune back with a grunt.

"Of course I mean Tsukune, I wouldn't dream of going to the dance with anyone besides my Destined One. Are you taking a life-sized ice sculpture of him to the dance with you, because that's the only way you'll get to dance with him," she snapped back at the snow maiden.

"Hold on, Tsukune's going to the dance with me Kurumu, you can't just say he's going with you," Moka said running over and trying to pull Tsukune's arm free from Kurumu's embrace.

"Yeah, he's going with both Moka and I, you two can just go with each other," Yukari snapped as she grabbed Mizore's belt around her thigh and tried pulling the snow maiden back.

"He's going with me Moka, at least with me he won't get sucked dry at the end of the night! …not his blood anyway!" Kurumu barked out at Moka.

"Let go you little brat. And if you want Moka so badly then just take her, you can have her for all we care," Mizore growled back at Yukari, trying to shake the witch free from her leg.

Ruby watched as the four girls once again had Tsukune trapped in their four way tug of war, with Tsukune stammering out something nervously while looking around at the bickering girls. Ruby sighed and shook her head.

_'These girls are going to kill him someday.'_

Ruby cleared her throat, getting everybody's attention while she shook her head. The group stopped in place and watched her as she put her hands to her hips.

"This is getting ridiculous. You're all going to hurt this poor boy one of these days, I mean just look at yourselves. You should be ashamed of the way you're acting and treating him," she scolded with a stern tone. The girls all looked to each other then back to her as she crossed her arms before her and tapped a finger impatiently.

"If he's going to take anybody to the dance it should be with somebody he would be safe with, somebody who is respectful of his feelings and would treat him kindly above all others, but mostly with somebody who he would live to see another day with. Moka would drain his blood dry, Kurumu would suffocate the life out of him with her boobs, Yukari would poison him with her cooking, and Mizore would freeze him solid. You're all a constant danger to him," she said with discontent. The girls all looked to Tsukune as they slowly let go of him. Ruby sighed and looked down with closed eyes.

"As the assistant to the headmaster it's my duty to protect all the students who attend this academy, and Tsukune is no exception. I'm afraid I cannot in good conscience allow any of you to take him to the dance, I need to watch out for his wellbeing after all," she stated.

"What do you mean you can't allow us to take him to the dance? Who else is he going to go with if not with any of us?" Kurumu asked out loud. Ruby smiled arrogantly and stood upright proudly.

"I will escort Tsukune to the dance myself, and I'll guarantee that he'll have the most wonderful, magical time with me as his date," she declared.

"What?" the other girls cried out. Tsukune watched Ruby with surprise as the witch quickly scurried over to him, pressing her hands to his chest as she leaned in close to him.

"I promise to be on my very best behavior Tsukune, I'll do _whatever_ you ask of me," she said softly.

"Wait, what? What do you mean 'whatever I ask of you'?" Tsukune asked nervously. Ruby was quickly pushed back by four angry girls that jumped in front of the boy.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, he's not taking you to the dance!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Yeah, he's going with Moka and me, right Tsukune?" Yukari cheered as she leapt back and hugged him tightly. He tried to pry the witch off before Kurumu grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Let go of him Yukari! Get it through your thick head he's not interested in little girls!" she shouted out.

"Stop it Yukari, and he's going with just me, you're not involved with this," Moka pleaded as she grabbed his other arm and tried pulling him away.

"None of you are involved with Tsukune and me going to the dance, can't you take a hint?" Mizore demanded as she grabbed Tsukune from around the shoulders and tried to pull him back. Ruby just watched the four way tug of war resume with a dull expression then shook her head.

"Such delusional children," she said to herself.

Tsukune was pulled around from all sides before he broke free and stumbled back away from the girls, all of them looking at him with worried eyes.

"Wait a second, time out!" he called out as he tried to regain himself. He looked around at the girls, all of them watching him as everything fell silent. He took a few breaths and straightened out his shirt before looking around at the girls.

"Listen, I'm not sure who I want to take to the dance yet, I haven't decided yet. I've been giving it a lot of thought but… but I'm just not sure on who to ask yet," he said with remorse.

"Please Tsukune, I promise we'll have a great time together, I've been hoping to go with you since the dance was first announced," Moka pleaded with gentle eyes while holding her hands together near her chest.

"No, go with me Tsukune, we'll have a far better time at the dance together, and I'll make sure to give you a night you'll never forget afterwards," Kurumu said, gently waving her breasts in front of her with a coy smile.

"Pick me Tsukune, we'll be a perfect couple for the dance. We work together so well, we're made for each other," Mizore said softly while holding a hand over her heart. Yukari shook her head and hopped up and down.

"Don't listen to them Tsukune, please! Moka and-"

"Stop it Yukari, I'm not going out with you in any way, shape, or form, do you hear me?" Moka shouted out. Yukari glanced to her then back to Tsukune with a flustered expression.

"Fine, if she doesn't want to be part of our romance than that's her loss! Please Tsukune, I'll show you a truly magical night, I promise. You won't regret going with me, I'll make the night perfect for you in every way," she pleaded with hopeful eyes. Ruby shook her head and stepped forward as well.

"They're not mature enough to know how to properly take care of a man such as yourself Tsukune; you deserve a real woman in your life. Allow me the honor of going with you to the dance, and I'll show you what a real girlfriend is supposed to be like," she offered politely.

Tsukune looked around at the five girls nervously as they all waited for his response, all watching him with hopeful eyes as everything fell silent. After a long moment of hesitation he looked down with concern.

"I..." he said slowly. The girls all watched him intently while leaning closer.

"I… I…" he said rubbing the back of his head before glancing up to them. They stared at him without saying a word, all eager for his answer. He hesitated then looked up with worry.

_'I really need a distraction right now. I'm not ready for this; I don't know what to do. Please, something, anything to give me just a little more time. Please!'_

"Ow! Alyssa!" Triska's voice yelled out from nearby. Tsukune and the girls looked over towards the woods nearby as voices were heard approaching.

"I didn't do anything," Alyssa said defensively.

"Oh really? Then how come a damned vine snagged my foot and tripped me when I was talking to Daniel?" Triska barked out.

"Because you're clumsy or not paying attention? Is this a trick question?" Alyssa asked simply.

"Don't give me that bullshit Alyssa; you did that with your magic just because you were jealous he was talking to me and not you!" Triska yelled out.

"No I didn't Triska, if I did use my magic to keep your big mouth shut and leave Daniel alone I would have done _this_," Alyssa said, followed by Triska's yell along with a rustling sound. Tsukune and the other girls watched as a blonde haired girl flew out from the woods and tumbled into a roll towards them, landing down with a grunt while giggling was heard from the woods.

"Alyssa, stop throwing her around with your magic," Daniel called out.

"Aw, she's fine, that was just a light throw," Alyssa reasoned with a giggle.

Triska growled loudly as she started to get up on her hands and knees, and then looked towards the woods with a glare.

"ALYSSA!" she yelled out.

"See? She's alright, just as noisy as ever," Alyssa said casually.

Triska stumbled to her feet as she brushed a few leaves and broken twigs off of her, growling with anger while Tsukune and the others watched her curiously.

"Triska? Are you alright?" Daniel's voice called out. Triska growled and grabbed her sword, yanking it out of her sheath with a sharp metallic ring. Tsukune and the other girls stared with wide eyes as Triska gripped her blade tightly, the teen glaring towards the woods still with anger.

"I heard her sword come out, I don't believe she's alright," Specca's voice said worriedly. A squeaking sound was heard as well before Alyssa's giggling.

"Like that dumb thing is a threat to me anyway," Alyssa laughed. Triska swung her blade to the side with a swift slice, the blade making a slight whistling sound before she aimed it towards the woods.

"Dammit Alyssa, you're really pissing me off this time!" she yelled out. Daniel headed out from the path towards Triska while she growled with anger.

"Triska? Are you-" he started as he approached her, then glancing over and freezing in place as he saw Tsukune and the other girls watching them. Triska blinked then looked back to seeing the others, jumping around with surprise as Alyssa walked out from the path behind them.

"She's fine Daniel, I've thrown her out of moving carriages before and she doesn't stay down then," Alyssa commented dryly as she walked out from the path towards them. She stopped and tilted her head slightly as she saw the unfamiliar faces watching them curiously.

"Who… who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"Um…" Triska said before looking back to Daniel, slowly lowering her stance and blade.

Squeak and Specca walked out from the path towards them, the two girls looking over to seeing the other group before stopping and looking at them curiously.

"Well I'll be, it is a school. And way out here even," Specca said while looking around at the building curiously. Squeak looked at the new group with curious eyes while squeaking something before looking over to Daniel. He smiled and glanced to Triska, then to her blade and back to her again. She looked to it then smiled weakly at the new group while slowly sliding it back into her sheath.

"Uh, sorry about that little… outburst," she said worriedly.

"What's with those disguises? It's like they're not even trying," Kurumu whispered to Moka as she eyed Squeak and Specca. Moka nodded slowly then stepped forward with a curious expression.

"Um, can we… can we help you?" she asked with a slight smile. Daniel smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well, I hope so. Sorry, but we're a little lost," he said with a shrug. Alyssa looked at Yukari curiously then smiled slightly.

"A witch? My my, seems I have a sister here," she said with a small giggle. Yukari looked at Alyssa with wonder as did Ruby. Specca walked up next to Daniel along with Squeak as Triska looked to Yukari curiously.

"Who are all of you? How did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"We're not sure; we just arrived here through some sort of strange tunnel. Could you please tell us where we are? This location doesn't seem to be on any of our maps," Daniel said with a small smile and shrug. Ruby showed a cautious smile and walked up to him.

"I see. First, if I may ask, where did _you_ come from? Not many are able to come into this world," she said with a careful tone.

"This world? What does that mean?" Triska asked. Ruby glanced to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that you're not in the human world anymore, this is the monster realm," she said before glancing over to Alyssa, Squeak, and Specca.

"Are you new students here? I wasn't informed of any new transfers," she said curiously.

"Students? Monster realm?" Specca asked before looking to Daniel questioningly.

"You can't carry weapons on campus, that's against the rules here," Moka said to Triska with a nervous smile. Triska glanced back to her blade then to Moka again with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, and you need to remain in human form while staying here. Didn't you read your introductory pamphlet at all?" Kurumu asked while looking at Specca and Squeak with a raised eyebrow.

"Human form?" Specca asked puzzled as she and Squeak looked to each other. Daniel shook his head with a weak chuckle.

"Um, I think there's a bit of a misunderstanding. We're not students here at your school, we were just stopping by to ask for directions and find out where this place is. Please, could any of you tell us where in Eden this is?" he asked. Tsukune and his group looked at him curiously.

"Eden?" Yukari asked.

"What's Eden?" Mizore asked. Daniel and his group looked at her then around at the others as they were all giving them confused stares.

"What do you mean what's Eden? That's our world we live in, how can you not know that? What kind of school is this anyway, what are they teaching you here?" Triska asked looking around puzzled.

"None of you are making sense, please, just tell us where we are," Specca pleaded. Moka looked around at her friends then walked up to Specca.

"Well, you're at Yokai Academy, inside the monster realm, and hidden away from the human world… which is called Earth," she explained gently. Specca looked at her with bewilderment then to her friends.

"Earth?" Daniel asked.

"What's an Earth?" Alyssa asked puzzled. Tsukune's group looked to each other then back to the newcomers.

"Um… I think we may have a situation here," Ruby said cautiously. Daniel looked around confused, then down in thought as he remembered the strange tunnel with the glowing lights. How after entering the dark tunnel from the old forest in the outerlands they had somehow come out from the side of a mountain next to a seaside with red water and a large rotting forest that had a strange school built inside of it. How none of these new landmarks or locations seemed to be on their maps at all. After a pause he slowly looked over to Tsukune. Specca and Squeak looked around carefully at the surroundings while Alyssa watched Yukari with a puzzled expression. Triska looked down with a worried expression then over to Daniel.

"What happened to us, where are we?" she asked. Daniel glanced to her then back to the new faces in this strange land.

"I'm not sure, but… I don't think we're in Eden anymore."


End file.
